


Correspondence

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: While traveling through Thedas during the time of the Inquisition, Elissa Cousland keeps in contact with Leliana -- and an unexpected old friend.





	Correspondence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> This story is a remix of Sumi's fic [A New Correspondence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10315850).

Though Elissa Cousland had provided no return address on the letter that she had sent to Leliana, she was not truly surprised when a response arrived at the ramshackle inn buried deep in an Antivan backwater. The innkeeper handed her the note with a faint expression of surprise; Elissa knew better than to ask who had delivered it. She doubted the innkeeper's answer would be enlightening anyway.

She took it up to her small room, which was tucked into a quiet corner. She wouldn't be here long; her hopes of searching the stronghold of the Antivan Grey Wardens for some hint of a cure had been dashed by the total disarray of their archives. At least the incessant nudge of the Calling had dissipated a few weeks ago, so her quest had lost some of its urgency. Still, she thought it worth pursuing answers. Why should being a Grey Warden involve a death sentence? The work they undertook was dangerous enough.

With a sigh, Elissa lit the candle on the bedside table, poured herself a glass of wine, and settled back against the headboard before examining the rollled-up note. It was sealed with dark purple wax and a seal bearing a nightingale's head -- Sister Nightingale. Elissa shook her head with a smile, then cracked the seal to unroll the sheet of parchment. 

There were two sheets of paper, one tucked inside the other. The second note was in Alistair's cramped hand; Elissa smiled fondly at it before setting it aside for later. Then she turned to Leliana's letter. Her handwriting was cleaner, more polished, filled with flourishes. The language, too, was poetic, and likely riddled with hidden meanings. Elissa would puzzle out any possible cyphers later. For now, she contented herself with absorbing the news of the Inquisition, particularly the sobering events at Adamant Fortress. She raised her eyebrows at the mention of Morrigan -- and her son; she wondered how Alistair might be taking that particular revelation; perhaps she would learn more from his letter -- and let out a surprised chuckle when she saw that Dagna had joined the Inquisition.

"Well, well," she said to herself. "The magic-loving dwarf has found herself a home." It made a certain amount of sense as a destination, really, with the Circles gone. Surely the Inquisition could make good use of a smith who understood magic. And Dagna's enthusiasm could fuel a dozen armies. Elissa often wondered what became of the residents of Kinloch Hold after the Circles disbanded, and she was glad to know that at least one of her acquaintances had landed safely.

It was a good thought on which to end the day. Elissa set the letter aside and finished her wine before blowing out the candle and closing her eyes. More long days ahead; time to get some rest.

-x-

The next morning, Elissa awoke to the sounds of rain pounding on the roof and thunder roiling in the distance. One glance out the window confirmed her first thought: today would be a good day to catch up on correspondence. So after getting breakfast at the inn's tavern, she settled in at a corner table and began to write.

A note to the First Warden, another to her former second, Nathaniel Howe -- she hoped they had all made it to the safehouse in Ostwick, far from Adamant and Clarel's mad schemes. Next she picked up Leliana's letter again and read it more closely, looking for any code words embedded within, picking through the flourishes for hidden messages. There were a few notes, but nothing of great significance, or that she would need to address in similar secrecy. That was good -- Elissa was much better at breaking codes than at writing secret messages herself. So instead she set herself to writing a brief note, updating Leliana on her search and acknowledging the more important bits of news.

_I admit surprise to learning that Morrigan, of all people, was advising Empress Celine. I have a difficult time picturing her putting up with the niceties of court intrigue. But perhaps the Empress found her bluntess refreshing in comparison. And for all the frustrations to be had in dealing with her, she's certainly knowledgeable in arcane matters, which I have to imagine comes in handy in your current situation. Give her my best, if you would. And also to Dagna -- I'm pleased to hear that she's found a place in the Inquisition. How is she faring?_

She signed off, then closed it with her personal seal -- not the seal of the Wardens. It was hard to know how to feel about being a Grey Warden right now, in the face of the poor choices the Orlesian Wardens had made. Should she head for Weisshaupt, face the First Warden, perhaps meet Alistair there? Or would it be better to call Nathaniel and the others out of hiding, and get their help on her quest? If Wardens didn't have to fear the Calling any more, that would stop a tragedy like Adamant from ever happening again.

A blast of thunder rattled the inn, and Elissa sat back in her seat, cup of tea in hand. She certainly wasn't going anywhere today. There would be time to decide.

-x-

The next letter arrived a month later, to the safehouse in Ostwick, a day before Elissa did.

That evening over dinner, Nathaniel handed Elissa the letter with a frown. "I thought you said no one knew about this place."

Elissa took the roll of parchment. "And yet the Nightingale still manages to find me. She's very good at that. Among one of the many reasons the Inquisition has been so successful."

His brow unfurrowed halfway. "I suppose if you trust her..."

"I do," Elissa replied with a nod. "And the danger to Grey Wardens has mostly passed, although we'd best steer clear of Orlais for now."

"Indeed," Nathaniel said. "Where shall we go next, then?"

"I'll need to think about it." Elissa had already unrolled the letter; once again, another sheet of paper fell out, but this one was in unfamiliar handwriting. She set down Leliana's letter and picked up this other note, scanning it to the end for a signature. "Well, I'll be." Nathaniel raised an eyebrow; Elissa laid the note flat on the table. "It's from Dagna, the Inquisition's primary arcanist. A dwarf, very talented. We met during the Blight. I asked after her in my last letter to Skyhold, and it appears she took the initiative to write me directly."

She read over the letter. It was cheerful and brief, if a bit lacking in focus -- it included a whole paragraph on whether the Herald of Andraste was intimidating, and if so whether being Qunari was to blame. But Elissa could see the heartfelt gratitude behind every word, especially when Dagna thanked her for her recommendation to the Circle.

"That's nice," Nathaniel commented, glancing over her shoulder. "You do so much for so many people, and yet they so rarely pause to share a word of thanks."

Elissa shrugged and rolled the note back up. "Dagna was so determined. I'm sure she would have found her own way to the Circle eventually."

"Perhaps," Nathaniel said. "But give yourself more credit. The way you listen to people talk about their problems, and then help them if you can, is one of your finest qualities. As a leader, and as a person."

"If you say so." Elissa glanced at the letter again. "I do try my best."

"And more often than not, you succeed."

She swatted him with the rolled-up note. "Flatterer." He grinned, and she smiled back. "Now, call the others. We need to plan our next move." He left with a nod, and Elissa opened up Leliana's letter to read. If nothing else, at least she could trust that Inquisition seemed to be in good hands.


End file.
